


Who Is The Beast?

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5b spoilers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Morey Relationship, Post-Episode: s05e19 The Beast Of Beacon Hills, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the beast?</p><p>It was the inevitable, eternal question running through Corey Bryant’s mind as he and the whole McCall pack raced to track the creature down.  Of course, they knew the answer to the question -- the beast was Mason -- not anymore -- and it was Sebastian Valet, a man who had lived and pillaged and died hundreds of years previous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_ Who is the beast? _

 

It was the inevitable, eternal question running through Corey Bryant’s mind as he and the whole McCall pack raced to track the creature down.  Of course, they knew the answer to the question -- the beast was Mason --  _ not anymore --  _ and it was Sebastian Valet, a man who had lived and pillaged and died hundreds of years previous.

 

His hands trembled by his side and he  _ just wanted to disappear,  _ it hurt so bad.  Mason had been the first person he had truly let in, not even his unofficial alpha, Theo, could compare.  And now, Theo had  _ murdered  _ Josh, one of their group, so he couldn’t trust him either.

 

It felt like Corey’s entire life was falling apart.  First, he had died, having being turned into some kind of  _ creature  _ that he couldn’t explain, then everything with  _ him,  _ and he could feel his heart breaking in his chest every time he mulled over it.

 

Sadly, he wasn’t allowed to mourn the love he had lost, as they had to stop  _ La Bete,  _ no matter how.  Despite Scott not wanting to murder him due to the boy inside being his beta Liam’s best friend, Gerard, an ex-adversary, current ally due to the changing of battle lines, had assured him that he was gone.

 

Corey looked to Liam, who looked just as, if not more, devastated, but in a way as if the shock had yet to settle in, the gruesome fact that he might lose his best friend.  Corey both pitied and envied Liam for that, wishing the gnawing feeling in his stomach would go away.

 

Theo barged past him, and he was shocked from his thoughts as his  _ sort-of-but-not-really  _ alpha sniffed the air, yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

 

He nodded towards Scott, his once enemy, and announced, “He’s close.”   
  


“How close?” Scott asked.

 

As if on cue, the enormous shape of the beast knocked Theo to the ground, a roar escaping it, and Corey froze, feeling all the others, sans the human Stiles and the banshee Lydia get into battle positions.

 

The two hunters, Chris Argent and his father Gerard, raised their guns, and Corey could practically sense the other weapon Gerard had brought, a pike that the Maid of Gevaudan had use to slay the beast.

 

The beast roared, and the sound vibrated through the forest, knocking leaves off trees, and sending shivers down the young chimera’s spine.

 

“Mason, we don’t have to do this.” Liam said, desperate, “There’s got to be another way.   _ Please.” _

 

Tears welled in the beta’s eyes, but the beast simply snarled, batting him away so he landed near the unconscious Theo.

 

Scott looked towards Liam, concern etched on his face, then to his pack member Malia before nodding, both going to attack the beast.   Corey stood, frozen as the creature screeched in pain as it was torn at, and he could feel the urge to break rising.

 

He stepped backward when the creature threw Malia and Scott off, easily surviving the gunfire of the Argents and heading towards Stiles and Lydia.

 

Before it could step any closer and hurt either, Lydia opened her mouth and  _ screamed,  _ the sound deafening as it hit the creature with a supernatural force, making it turn back to the form of Sebastian Valet, falling to it’s knees.

 

Stiles cradled Lydia close as she slumped against him, exhausted, and both of them made their way to their injured alpha’s side.

 

“What the  _ hell  _ are you doing?” Gerard asked, and Corey knew it was directed at him, “Do something!”

 

Corey stammered, “L-L-Like what?”

 

“Well, you love this boy, right?” he sneered, “Try and appeal to his humanity.  To the boy inside.”

 

Corey frowned, confused, “But I thought he was gone.”

 

“Not necessarily.” Chris gently assured, “Just try, Corey.”

 

He nodded, then knelt before the unfamiliar, confused, injured man, cupping his cheek, whispering,  _ “Mason.” _

 

_ “That’s not my name.”  _ the Frenchman hissed, his voice rough.

 

Corey met his eyes, growling, “I wasn’t speaking to  _ you. _  I was speaking to my boyfriend.  Mason, I know you’re still in there, and I know you’re probably terrified but I want you to know that  _ it’s okay,  _ I’m here, and no matter what,  _ I still love you.   _ I’ll always love you.” his eyes filled with tears, and he found it harder to talk, “God, Mason.  I just-- I  _ need _ you back.  Not just me, b-but Liam, your best friend and Scott, you’re in his pack.  So please.” he leant forward, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s, hoping it would work, and when he pulled away, he murmured,  _ “Come back to me.” _

 

There was a light of recognition starting to burn in the man’s eyes, and black smoke began to gather around his body.  For a second, Corey’s heart sunk as he thought the beast was starting to return, but when the fog cleared, he saw Mason, blinking confusedly at him.

 

_ “Mason!”  _ he gasped, hugging him close, pressing kisses over the side of his head.

 

He looked up, seeing the pack gather back together, Theo groaning as he sat alone, no pack left except Tracy, who wasn’t even there.  Liam’s mouth gaped slightly in relief as he saw Mason, who was beginning to hug Corey back, both boys sobbing into each other’s shoulders.

 

“I love you.” Corey mumbled, stroking Mason’s back.

 

Mason nodded, “I love you too.” there was a crack of bones, and Corey pulled away, confused, “That’s why you have to run.” he looked behind him, “All of you.  I can feel him, niggling in my head, and I can’t hold him, so run.”   
  


“Mason, no.”  Liam said, kneeling beside his friend.

 

Mason sighed, “Liam, don’t make this harder.  I’ll try to get as far away as possible, so I won’t have to hurt you guys.”

 

“No!” Corey shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, “Please.”

 

Mason seized up and shouted,  _ “Go!” _

 

Theo’s hands gripped Corey’s hands, and he tried to fight them, screaming for him to let go, and he watched as once more, Mason’s form was consumed by smoke, leaving behind the giant beast.

 

Theo’s arms moved to wrap their way around Corey’s torso, and he murmured, “There’s nothing we can do now, Corey.  Let’s just go.”

 

Suddenly, a large stick of metal forced it’s way through the beast’s chest, and Corey shrieked,  _ “Mason!”  _ as the smoke cleared for the last time, and Mason fell to his knees, revealing Gerard, who had been holding the pike prior to impaling the teenager with it.

 

Chris looked horrified at his father as he saw Liam and Corey rush to Mason, Corey cradling him in his arms as he coughed up blood.

 

“Mason, no… p-please…” he begged, cupping his cheek,  _ “Stay with me. _ ”

 

Mason gave a half smile,  _ “I love you.”  _ he whispered, then turned his head to look at Liam, “Thank you.”

 

“Mason, y-you can’t die.” Liam shook his head,  _ “Please.” _

 

He didn’t reply, his body going limp, eyes shutting as his blood flooded over Corey’s hands.  The chimera broke, sobbing practically hysterically, resting his head on Mason’s chest.  Liam looked completely shocked, as if he was unable to comprehend what was happening, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at his alpha for help.

 

_ “Come… Come back to me…”  _ Corey pleaded brokenly, and even Theo, whos heart was as cold as stone, pitied him.

 

Scott helped up Liam and held him close as the reality of the situation hit him, and he fell apart against his chest.  Nobody tried to go near Corey, they didn’t know what to do.  They had loved and loved and lost before, but they were simply frozen as Corey wept.

 

*

 

Hours later, and they had brought Mason’s body to Deaton’s, and were all spread around the room, Corey shivering, barely unable to cry any more.

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Deaton spoke sincerely.

 

Corey nodded, looking up at Scott, “S-So what are you g-going to do now?  I mean, Deucalion’s still after you, Kira’s away, everything’s gone to crap around here, and everyone knows what you are.”

 

“I don’t know.” he replied, “But we’ll figure something out.  All that matters now is--”   
  


Liam interrupted, “Scott.  Do you hear that?”

 

“Hear what?” he turned to look at Mason’s body and gasped, “Impossible.”

 

Corey gasped, “His heart… it’s beating!”

 

“Mmf…” Mason groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes,  _ “Man, that was intense.” _

 

Corey rushed forward, pulling him into a crushing hug, pulling away when he winced, “Crap, sorry!”

 

“It’s okay.” he nuzzled Corey’s shoulder, cupping his cheek and stroking away the tears of joy that rolled down his cheek, “What’s with the tears?”

 

Corey croaked, “I’m happy.  You’re  _ alive.” _

 

“Yeah, I am.” he looked to Liam, “Hey, dude.”

 

Liam smiled at his friend, taking his hand, “Thank God.”   
  


Corey nodded, “That’s definitely the words I’m thinking of.” then kissed Mason gently, as if he’d break in his arms, “I love you so much.” he mumbled.

  
“I love you too.” Mason grinned.


	2. Reprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee that finale was amazing. So, I decided to write a part two to this:)

Months passed, and Mason was starting to notice that his boyfriend and his best friend were both treating him like glass.  It didn’t surprise him, often he felt that way, like one touch and his entire life would shatter and  _ he  _ would be back, but he didn’t appreciate being over-coddled.  He was human again,  _ at least, it seemed so,  _ so he was better.

 

Even Scott and Stiles texted him at least three times a night, asking him if he was okay, checking up on him, and he found it irritating, to say the least.  He appreciated them being careful, but with Theo, Gerard and Deucalion still on the prowl, they would have to protect themselves first.

  
Scott still had yet to deal with the fact that his girlfriend was with the Skinwalkers and there was a severe possibility of him never seeing her again, and Malia was struggling with the fact that she had been forced to end her mother, partly joyful, partly horrified.  Her partnership with Braeden continued, and she occasionally met up with her and Derek to talk.

 

To be honest, Stiles was the only one who could perfectly understand what Mason had went through, losing control of his own body to a supernatural  _ monster,  _ as the other human had, too, fallen under the thrall of such a creature, having being possessed by a Nogitsune a year and a bit previous, which had lead to one of the original pack members, Allison’s demise.

 

They had formed a bit of a post-possession support group between the both of them, chatting about it whenever they wanted, but most of the time, Mason had spent his time with his boyfriend or Liam when he wasn’t with Hayden.

 

_ “Mason?”  _ Corey’s voice called, “You okay?”   
  


Mason snapped out of his musings and turned to his boyfriend, “Yeah.  I’m fine.”

 

“W-Well.  Good.” Corey stated, and Mason could see the emotion hidden behind his eyes.

 

He cupped the other’s cheek, “Corey… I’m alright.  I promise.”

 

“You  _ died,  _ Mason!” Corey exclaimed, and a tear rolled down his cheek, “That is  _ not  _ fine.”

 

Mason sighed, hugging his boyfriend close, feeling his muffle a couple of sobs into his shoulder, “Corey… please.  I’m alright.”

 

“I-If you died…” Corey pulled away, cupping Mason’s cheek, “Then I wouldn’t just wanna be  _ invisible.” _

 

Mason shook his head,  _ “Don’t say that.” _

 

“Josh is dead.  Theo’s run away with Tracy to do the whole Bonnie and Clyde show, Hayden’s always with Liam.  My parents don’t give a damn.” he sighed, “The only one I have left is  _ you.” _

 

Mason leant forward, crashing his lips onto Corey’s, the chimera instantly reciprocating, leaning back until Mason was pressing him into the bed, the murmur of the television show they were watching in the background.  Corey’s hands ran under Mason’s shirt, and he could feel himself growing aroused as pants were exchanged between frantic kisses.

 

Corey ducked his head away slightly and he asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Now, really…” Mason smirked, then pressed a couple of kisses along the column of his boyfriend’s throat, “Do you think I  _ don’t  _ want this?”

 

Corey smiled and pinched Mason’s chin to lead him upward into a passionate kiss, both of them scrambling at each other with  _ need,  _ Corey’s hands rucking Mason’s shirt up, signalling him to pull back slightly so he could lift it off, and Corey grinned as he did, running his hands up Mason’s bare chest before pulling him down into another consuming kiss.

 

Everything in the room melted away as they both slowly undressed and made love for the first time, the troubles their lives faced, the huge dark memory of Mason’s temporary death, everything merged into their bodies falling together into an abyss, hands clasped together as they tumbled into bliss.

 

Afterward, Mason and Corey laid entangled together, a sheen of sweat dusted over them as they kissed, less fervently than before, more like a form of promise.

 

Mason pulled away slightly,  _ “That was…” _

 

“Intense?” Corey asked, then giggled, pulling Mason back down for another chaste kiss before declaring, “I love you.”

 

Mason nodded, “I love you too, Corey.” He rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s, grinning, then noticed his phone light up where it rested on the bedside table and reached for it, “That’ll be my fans texting.” he muttered, pulling up his duvet to keep them warm.

 

“Which one is it?” Corey asked, resting his chin on Mason’s bare shoulder.

 

Mason clicked on the message, “It’s Liam.  He says…” his breath hitched, “Theo’s back in town, he’s after your power.  We have to meet him at Deaton’s.”

 

“What?” Corey gasped, “C-Come on.  Let’s get dressed.”

 

Mason took Corey’s hand, “We’re going to be okay.”

 

“I know.” Corey nodded, the heartbreaking memory of a pike jutting through the chest of his boyfriend tearing him apart -- he could still vividly remember choking out sobs whilst his blood --  _ Mason’s blood --  _ drained over him.

 

*

 

The couple arrived at Deaton’s, their hands clasped together, and almost instantly, Corey sensed something was wrong.  They stepped into the ‘operating room’, gasping in horror when they saw Liam sprawled out unconscious on the floor.

 

Mason rushed to him instantly, Corey helping him into a sitting position.  The chimera called out,  _ “Liam!”,  _ slightly rousing the boy.

 

“Mmmm…” he groaned, then looked up, shouting,  _ “Mason, look out!” _

 

Mason turned around to be swept easily to the side by Tracy, her venom-dipped claws digging into his neck and paralyzing him instantly.

 

“Mason!” Corey attempted to rush to him, but was stopped by Theo, who stood in his way.

 

Theo tutted, “You know, it was  _ too easy  _ to get you to come here.  I took Liam because once you hurt him, Hayden comes running, as does Scott and his pack of losers.”

 

“What do you want?” Corey hissed.

 

Theo tilted his head,  _ “A lot of things, actually.   _ A loving family, a private jet, a cruise and oh, yeah.  Your power.”   
  


“Why haven’t you taken hers yet?” he asked, growling on the ‘her’.

 

Mason moaned in pain as he laid helpless, watching the other two close in on Corey, Liam drifting in and out of consciousness beside him.

 

Theo smirked, “Why would I need her loyalty?” she leant up and pressed a few kisses to his neck, then proceeded to suck on his earlobe, causing him to practically purr as he continued, “I’ve already got her  _ undying loyalty.   _ You, on the other hand, betrayed me.”

 

“If you want me to suck on your earlobe too, it’s a no.” Corey snarked, “I don’t go for sad, slimy, pathetic assholes.”

 

Tracy snarled, taking a step forward to attack Corey, but Theo stopped her, “Leave it to me,  _ honey.”  _ electricity began to travel up his arms, and Corey recognised it as Josh’s power, “Now, I admit I’m not exactly the nicest person, but  _ slimy?  _ _ Pathetic?   _ I am  _ not  _ pathetic.  You know, you really gotta learn,  _ words sting.   _ But not as much as this will.” he brandished his claws, then drove them into Corey’s stomach, causing him to scream in utter agony.

 

“Corey!” Mason cried, and an energy suddenly burst through him, fury causing him to stand up, eyes blazing blue as he snarled, “Let him go, Theo.”

 

Tracy murmured,  _ “What the hell?”,  _ before jumping to attack him, only to be easily cast to the other side of the room by him, her head smashing off a table violently.

 

Theo pulled his claws out of Corey, the other chimera sliding down a wall as he clutched his gaping, bloody wound, and faced Mason, “But you aren’t a werewolf.”

 

_ “I guess we’ll have to test that theory.”  _ Mason grunted ferally, the line of his brows thickening into a wolvish expression as he brandished his own set of claws, “You hurt my boyfriend.”

 

Theo remarked, “What do you care?  You shouldn’t even be alive.  You should’ve died way back when Gerard stabbed you.”

 

“I didn’t.” Mason stated, “That’s what matters.”   
  


Theo jumped over the operating table, only to be caught by Mason, the other creature’s talons digging into his throat as he pinned him to the surface, snarling animalistically.

 

“Go on.” Theo challenged,  _ “Kill me.   _ Feel the rush of hatred.”

 

The doors of the vets burst open and the rest of the pack ran in, all stopping when they took in the sight.  Hayden then rushed to Liam, noticing the unconscious Tracy beside him as she took his face between her hands.

 

“Mason!” called Scott, “Don’t!”

 

Mason growled,  _ “Why not?   _ He hurt Corey.” Lydia instantly rushed to Corey, who’s consciousness was fading.

 

“Mason, I know he’s an asshole who probably deserves it, but don’t kill him.” pleaded Stiles, “Don’t let him take away what makes you who you are.  Please.   _ Don’t let him win.” _

 

Mason’s eyes burned bright, and he sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat for a second, then harshly banging Theo’s head against the table, swiftly knocking him out.  He swept Theo off the surface and signalled them to bring Corey onto it, his face returning back into the soft, human surface.

 

“How did you do that?” Malia asked, “You weren’t a werewolf all the other full moons.”

 

Lydia suggested, “Unless his powers were dormant, and the emotional stress and fear activated him.”

 

“It doesn’t matter right now.” Mason cupped the back of Corey’s head, stroking through his hair with his thumb, “Is he going to be alright?”

 

Scott replied, “I’m not sure, but we can take his pain.”

 

Mason nodded, “How?”

 

“Okay, just take his hand.” Scott explained, and waited for Mason to do so before continuing, “Now, just will his pain away, concentrate, but not too hard.”

 

Mason nodded, “Concentrate… okay.”

 

Black veins began to leach up Mason’s arms, dancing to his neck and he could feel a slight pain burning through him, but was relieved when Corey jutted awake with a gasp.

 

Corey looked up at Mason, “You saved me.”

 

“Yeah.” Mason smiled, cupping his cheek, “I did.  And I totally get the worrying thing now.” he stated, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

 

Hayden helped Liam up, “So, what’re we doing about these two?”

 

“Well, I think Argent might have a place for them.” Scott explained.

 

*

 

Theo awoke with a groan, rubbing his head as he looked around, blurry eyes focusing on Tracy in the corner.

 

“What--”

 

Tracy growled, “I am going to kill you.”

 

“Where are we?” Theo asked.

 

Corey’s voice answered, “You don’t need to know.  All I can say is you’re never getting out.”

 

“Corey…” Tracy pleaded, “Let me free.  I’m sorry.”

 

He scoffed, “Yeah, I’m not gonna do that.  You used us, Theo.  Used all of us so  _ you  _ could become more powerful.  Well, look where it got you.  I hope the both of you can mull over the crap you’ve pulled whilst you spend the rest of your lives in here.”

 

“You won’t let us rot.  You’re one of us.  I’m your alpha!” Theo yelled.

 

Corey shook his head, “You’re a  _ monster.”  _ he stated, “And I’ve had enough of you ruining my life.” he turned on his heel then walked out.

 

“Well, this is wonderful.” Tracy hissed, “We’re stuck in here.”

 

Theo attempted to elongate his claws, but was horrified when it wouldn’t work, “What the--”

 

“Yep.” Scott laughed, walking in front of the bars, “Spelled by a druid, this cell.  You can’t even kill each other.  You know, after you killed me, I kind of didn’t know how to live.  And now?  There’s a huge difference between us both, Theo.  I’m not a loser.” he walked out.

 

Theo drew his knees up to his chest, heart thumping as he thought of the horrors of spending an eternity in that hellhole.  Tracy rolled her eyes, sighing.

*

 

“Well, that was… relieving.” stated Scott as he greeted the rest of his pack.

 

Stiles retorted, “But I bet it was liberating.”

 

_ “Oh, yeah.”  _ Scott high-fived his friend.

 

Lydia asked, “So, what now?”

 

“Yeah, Scott.  Where do we go from here?” Liam added.

 

The alpha looked around at his pack, now with a few extra members, “We be normal teenagers until the next supernatural threat comes along.  Then, we kick it’s ass.”   
  


“Great!” Corey announced, “Who’s for pizza?”

 

Stiles stifled a laugh, “Big important speech, then a declaration of pizza.  Hell, I’m up for it.”

 

“Yep!” Malia added.

 

Mason nodded, “You know me, always for the food.”

 

“Cool, let’s go.” Corey smiled, taking his boyfriend’s hand as the pack began to walk, ready to face whatever came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, tell me what you thought:)


End file.
